


【海姬】长夜

by Muyooo



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyooo/pseuds/Muyooo
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Sonoda Umi, 海姬
Kudos: 2





	1. 上

*承接《短昼》  
*共两章  
  


今年的圣诞节又下着雪。

园田站在窗前看着四处飘扬的雪花，时间将近零点了，但周围还是一派灯火通明。相反，她屋子里就要冷清多了。

这是海未来到美国纽约的第三年，虽然已经很大程度的适应了这里的生活，但心里还是住着最传统的日本人，到现在都没法适应欧美的狂热文化，所以她婉拒了之前同事邀请她参加的圣诞狂欢。

这种时候，不是更应该跟家人呆在一块吗？

她明早八点的飞机回日本，行李已经收拾的差不多了。她思索着这次回日本刚好赶上新年，可以回去好好休息一下。虽然只是短暂的停留，但已经令她十分愉快了。

可以暂时脱离这个表面轻快活力但实际沉重繁忙的城市，回到东京，回到她想念的故土。

她打开手机，看到穗乃果最先在Line上给她发来祝福。

“海未酱，Merry Christmas~~”

“圣诞快乐。”

她回复后没过几秒，穗乃果又发来信息。

“海未在干什么呢，有好好过圣诞节吗？穗乃果我现在正在家里吃炸鸡哦。”

文字下面附带着一张照片，穗乃果窝在被炉里，嘴边还沾着很多碎屑。

“不感兴趣。我在收拾东西，明天要回日本了。”

她把消息发送过去，准备关了手机去洗澡。但是穗乃果的消息一下子像爆炸了一样涌了进来。

“！！！！！！！！！！！”

“海未为什么不早点告诉我！真是的！”

“讨厌讨厌讨厌！”

海未快速地打上“这不是正告诉你吗”准备回复她。

“有通知真姬吗？”

穗乃果的转弯使她愣了一下，然后又删掉之前编辑的句子，重新打上“没有”发了出去。

“我打算回去再告诉她，不想太过于麻烦了。”

穗乃果的消息还没来之前，她退出对话界面，在联系人列表最底端找到了真姬，在海未印象里她的头像好像永远暗着的。

海未知道真姬不怎么喜欢使用Line，她一般是直接发短信或邮件。

因为要回日本，所以最近她的事情变得很多，已经有一个多月没给真姬发过邮件了。她最近还好吗？

说起来，自从来了美国以后，园田每月都会给她发邮件过去问她情况，得到的回件都是“很好”、“不要担心”之类的。

其实她知道自己一直这么做毫无意义，因为真姬本来就是不怎么容易表露真心的人，即使过得再糟糕，也会告诉她一切都好。

但是自己又厚颜无耻地一年一年地坚持下去的原因，无非是想知道她的生活，想确认她还在距离几万公里的那个岛上。

与其说是思念故土，不如说是思念故土上的那个人。

想回家，想见她，想知道她现在真实的情况，想知道她到底有没有好好生活。

但是，她们已经分开了。

在海未三年前的冬季离开日本时，就无数次在心里告诫自己不能再去打扰真姬，因为真姬已经很累了。所以她才离开得那么决绝。

“海未笨蛋啦，要好好告诉真姬啊。”

穗乃果的消息过来了，打断了海未的思绪。穗乃果知道她们之间的事，她也明白好友一直想尽全力帮助她们。

只是有些事情，谁都没法管，能做的只是任由它肆意妄为。

“我知道了，但你先不要通知她，我自己会给她说的。”

她不想告诉真姬，因为呆的时间很短，只有一周而已。但是她又不得不找她，因为有很重要的东西预存了一年自己才决心交给她。

就像一年前的圣诞节，她突然降临到纽约，令她措手不及，甚至怀疑是不是Santa桑可怜自己然后送了她一份礼物。

但是短暂的就好像冬季的白天，一场梦就结束了。

————————————————  
圣诞节这天飘着小雪，街上到处挂着彩灯。冬天天暗得早，所以才六点钟灯就已经全部打开了。

园田对这类节日本来就不感兴趣，虽然身处在比日本浓厚了无数倍的节日氛围中。况且她一个人住，想过也没有办法。

虽然今天休假，她还在完成文件的修改，还差一点了。

桌上的手机响起了消息通知声，她猜想应该是友人发来的祝福。她本来不想管的，但还是立即回复比较礼貌。

解锁、打开Line，出人意料的、不是圣诞祝语。

“我在纽约开研讨会，要见个面吗？大概七点结束。”

是那个从来不在线上的人发来的。

海未颤着手把这条消息读了几遍，看了联系人确认真的是真姬之后，把手上的笔搁下，连忙敲着键盘回了过去。

“好，我来接你。”

从架子上取下风衣、穿上，围好围巾，就出门了。

她开车过去，虽然知道现在可能有点堵，但可以接送真姬，两个人总不可能挤地铁吧。

海未绕了点路去星巴克买了一杯热可可，人有点多，在那里耽搁了很久，所以到的时候真姬已经在等她了。

真姬似乎瘦了很多，一个人坐在长椅上，望着昏暗的天空，不知道在看什么。

“抱歉，我去买东西了，来的有点晚。”

她将买来的热饮递到真姬手上，这样真姬可以暖和一下了。

“没事，你来就好。”

真姬跟着她上了车，车上很暖和，海未庆幸自己提前把空调打开了。

询问了真姬的酒店地址后，她打开导航。虽然来了这么久，但很多地方还是找不到。

车开到市中心了，广场上巨大的圣诞树挂着无数彩灯和饰品，几乎把整个天空都点亮了，那里有很多情侣站在树下拥抱接吻。

真姬一直看着那边，海未好奇就往那边瞧了一眼，就看见对于她来说极为大胆的画面，于是红着脸立即收回目光。现在的人、真是破廉耻，海未心里叫嚷道。

“真姬多久来的？”

“昨天晚上，今天开了一整天的会。”

海未察觉到她毫无精神的语气，并且还有淡淡的黑眼圈，不知道是时差原因还是总是熬夜工作导致的。

“时差倒过来了吗？”

“我现在很精神。不过无所谓，反正明天上午就要回去了。”

她漫不经心地回答，偏着脑袋看车窗外的景色。

“那、要不要到我家住？”

海未问这个问题时大概没过脑子，所以她又有点尴尬地开口解释。

“额，我的意思是，你在酒店住不惯的话，可以到我家去睡一晚。”

其实这都是自己的私心，像留她在身边，哪怕一小会。

但真姬一直没回答她，海未紧张地捏着方向盘。

“好啊。”

海未脑子白了一下后，心中惊讶真姬居然答应自己这个无礼请求。

感谢上帝，感谢Santa，感谢纽约。

“纽约的夜景真漂亮啊。”

确实，在这座城市里，灯光辉映着最华美的夜色。

但海未更想念东京的夜色，是比起这里的绚丽繁华更要多一份闲适和人情味，即使是在冬天。

东京的夜景把冬天染的温暖如春，这是她曾经和真姬一起去晴空塔、站在天朗回廊时的感受。

“东京的夜色也很棒。”

“也是，哪里都没有故乡好。”

真姬不再看窗外，低着头，把玩着手中的杯子。

  
  
  


她们去酒店取了行李退了房，海未就开车回了家。

她住在皇后区，这是公司分给她的房，面积比较大，所以空房间很多。

给真姬泡好茶后，她就上楼去整理房间。利索地收拾好地上的杂物，再换上新的床单和被套后，走出来看见真姬正翻着茶几上自己堆着的文件。

海未不在意真姬翻看自己的东西，以前交往养成的习惯使她总是随着真姬，她没有什么可以隐瞒真姬的。

走到厨房那边，她拉开冰箱门，里面只剩下一些通心粉了。

“家里只有一点通心粉了，可以将就一下吗？”

“我无所谓啦。”

心里有点对不住真姬，毕竟人家大老远过来，自己竟然招待她吃这个。

“抱歉呢，圣诞节让你吃这个。”

她把煮好的两盘通心粉端上餐桌，真姬已经坐在那里等她了。

“没关系，反正日本也不怎么过了。”

不怎么过了？海未心情有些低落。她记得交往时每年都会好好地过圣诞，她虽然不感兴趣，但真姬有这样的习惯，就不得不陪她了。

真姬对于圣诞从来都有着异常高的兴致，而且一直到大学都还相信圣诞老人的存在。所以在交往后，海未就自然地接替了真姬父亲的工作——每年的那个晚上在她的床头悄悄放上礼物。

直到大二那年，她回家以后真姬泪眼汪汪地告诉她Santa桑居然是人们编造的，有的只是Papa桑和Umi桑。

那是一个糟糕的圣诞节，海未哄了真姬很久她才沉沉睡去，脸颊上的泪痕像烙印一样挂在心底，自己当时气愤得想教训一番那个多嘴的家伙。

因为工作而养成的“快速解决午饭”习惯，真姬很快就吃完了。海未将脏盘子放进洗碗槽里，就去浴室给她准备洗澡水。

“真姬，睡衣给你放进浴室了，水温也正好合适。”

她小声地道了声“谢谢”就进浴室了，海未则打算回书房把之前中断的工作完成。

浴室穿来水流声，虽然手中握着笔，但她始终无法把注意力集中在工作上。她思索着自己是不是也该回日本一趟，毕竟整整两年了。

她昨天晚上刚给真姬发了这个月的询问邮件，内容无非与圣诞有关，她还写了礼物稍后补上。结果真姬突然的到来，她还没来得及准备今年的礼物。

“我洗完了。”

门外传来真姬的声音时，她才意识到自己想了那么长时间的礼物，结果工作还是停留在原点。

她又搁下笔，走出书房。真姬穿着原来和自己一起买的睡衣，之前脸上挂着的疲倦神色现在已经消散了很多。

“真姬早点休息，我还有点事情要忙。”

“我现在睡不着。”

“我知道，但你明天很早的航班，瞌睡来了很坏事的。”

“况且不早点睡的话，SantaClaus不会来的。”

她放柔语气让她睡觉，虽然用着这个使真姬永远伤心的谎言。

“我又不是小孩子了。”

她的紫罗兰色瞳孔里透出些许不悦。

“还是童真的真姬我更喜欢。”

她放出了本来需要自己很大勇气的告白，似乎收到了很好的效果。真姬红了脸，手又不自觉地去卷发尾。能再次看到真姬害羞的模样，海未心情愉悦。

就还在沉浸于自己的玩笑成功的小开心时，真姬突然凑上来，亲了一下她的脸颊。

世界上的一切定律都好像在那一瞬间不复存在，她完全愣住了，并且脸上的温度立马高升。

“Gift，圣诞快乐。”

海未站在原地不知所措，真姬似乎看出了她的尴尬，回了自己的房间。

“你也早点睡，不要工作了，晚安。”

轻轻地合了门，留给海未剩下的寂静。

她现在是没有心情去工作了，尽管不知道怎么消磨这漫长、寒冷的夜。

不要多想，园田，你们已经分手了，她提醒自己。

她睡着时，那个普通的亲吻似乎带着无尽的香气侵袭了她的长夜，为她的永远黑白色且单调的梦里注入了一道极光。  
  
  


海未把车上的行李箱拿下来递给真姬——她马上就要离开纽约了。

相处还不够一天，她就要走了，虽然本来就不是为自己来的。

再次确认真姬的物品带齐以后，海未看见她的毛呢外套大敞着，于是就帮她把扣子一颗颗扣好。

“今年还是不回来吗？”

“一直没有时间，明年的话会尽量抽时间回来的。”

“不要总把这件事一直往后推，大家都很想你。”

“是。抱歉。”

她低下头道歉，被真姬说教的滋味很微妙。

她抬眼看见真姬紧蹙的双眉，漂亮的紫罗兰色眼瞳里带着海未不懂的神情。

“在羽田机场那天，你告诉我，多期待一下春天。我期待了，春天是来了，但我觉得每一天都像冬天，夜晚永远那么长，睡了一觉醒来天总是暗着。”

“要怎么过、才算有意义？真的不知道啊，想要自己的生活，却被告诉不可以，很多时候想放弃了，却又有什么东西一直支撑着自己行尸走肉下去。”

“你能告诉我吗？到底自己要怎样努力，才能得到身边人的承认，才能得到自己想得到的。”

“海未，不要像我一样，活在麻痹自己的长夜里。”

她转身就走了，留下心里疼得要死的海未。

即使难受，她还是没有拉住真姬，因为现在不合适。地点不合适，时间不合适，身份不合适。她们已经分手了，最多的、只能做一个倾听她的诉说的朋友。

可是还是很不甘心啊，明明什么都还没有开始，一切却已经结束了。

她上了车，一路猛踩油门，只想到第五大道那边去买一样东西，在明年的这个时候交给那个女孩。

去开始还没有开始的，去结束早就该结束的——去帮你结束这该死的、像被诅咒了似的、还苟延残喘着的长夜。

  
  
  


————————————————  
再一次踏在故土上，海未觉得自己全身轻飘飘的。

她靠睡眠打发了近五个小时的飞行，下飞机后，手机调回正常模式，Line又通知有新消息了。

是穗乃果不停地询问她到了没有，每个半小时就发一条。那个笨蛋，明知道飞机上用不了手机，她还发那么多过来。

“我现在到了，正在乘出租。”

“哇哦，终于可以见到海未酱了！穗村的馒头都给海未酱准备好了！到家之后收拾好了就给穗乃果说一声哦，我就过来找海未玩~~”

都快30岁的阿姨桑了，还这么幼稚，海未无奈地打上“好”发了过去。

海未还是没听友人的劝告，到现在一直没有告诉真姬，因为不知道该怎么措辞给她发信息，还是回家之后再想吧。

她没戴手套，为了抵寒，将手揣进上衣的口袋里。手却触到了口袋里放着的小盒子，那是她去年圣诞节买的东西。

是个红色的小盒子，“Tiffany's”。

她预存了一年的东西，加上自己的决心和勇气。

好像当时自己一冲动就花光了两年的工资，后来还吃了两个月的泡面。

她想交给真姬，可是她们已经分手了，这三年间也只见过一次。她不知道真姬的心情和想法有没有变，长辈们的阻拦已经使她们已经放弃彼此了。她不清楚真姬最开始的勇气有没有被消磨殆尽。

可是还是想呆在她身旁，想让她幸福，而不是看见初雪了才悲哀地向对方表示“祝你幸福”。

想在她的长夜里一起期待Santa Claus的到来，想在她的长夜里一起倒数新年的来临。

想把她的长夜缩短，然后和她一起等待春天。

“Merry Christmas ，Marry me.”

她抬头看着没有飘雪的天空，喃喃自语。  
  


【TBC】


	2. 下

日本冬季早晨的风凛凛入骨，就连呼吸进的空气都像针一样刺着鼻腔，使人感到异常难受。

海未又恢复了在美国已经中止了的晨练，她从家里出发，打算绕着神田神社一带跑步，不过在坚持了十多分钟后，她就有些吃不消了。

老了啊，她在心中揶揄自己。在低温的环境中呆久了也不太好，她决定回家，不过在那之前她要去穗村一趟。

昨晚穗乃果果然兴冲冲地跑来，结果来时两手空空，到她家蹭了晚饭不说，走的时候还顺走了一堆自己从美国带回的零食。

她实在想念穗村的馒头，不然她也不会厚着脸皮跑到穗乃果家去。在美国彻底吃厌了西餐、极度想念和食的她，昨晚上在吃母亲的料理时差点掉了眼泪。

这是时隔三年的回归，神田神社一带的街道都没有什么太大的变化，在她记忆中的东西都还存在着。

其实她害怕变化，保守、畏畏缩缩是她最大的缺点。穗乃果以前说过自己总是处于一个被动的地位，必须要有人在后面推动她才肯向前。她在美国也试着改变，强迫自己去参加一些活动，虽然每次到中途就因为不能忍受而提前离开。

穗村离她家道场很近，高中时经常到高坂家里去讨论歌词或者辅导她功课，所以每次都有各类的点心招待她。

穗乃果高中毕业后就继承了家业，并且意外地把“穗村”经营的很好，在外面已经有好几家分店了。只不过，她还是担心友人，跟自己一样早到了谈婚论嫁的年纪，却都还是“独善其身”。

那个穗乃果能乖乖留在日本，大概和自己一样、都是在等着某个人吧，她想。

“穗村”院子外的积雪已经被清扫干净了，海未想着肯定不会是那家伙能做到的，她可不会那么早起来而且勤快地把地扫干净。

“打扰了。”

她拉开门，看见穗乃果正在准备今天的甜点。海未在惊讶的同时又感到些许欣慰。

“早上好，海未酱。”

穗乃果笑着向她问好，她的相貌这些年也没多大改变，脸上的稚气也尽数褪去，除了改不了的粗枝大叶的性子外，看来也完全是个成熟的大人了。

“要上去坐坐吗？”

“不了，家里还有事情要帮忙，拿了就要回去。”

穗乃果点点头，从身旁取来食品盒，把刚做好的馒头一个个放进去。

“对了，我之前说的事有好好完成吗？”

海未清楚她说的什么，昨晚上穗乃果走后她本来想联系真姬的，只不过一想到那个小盒子的事她就又把手机放下了。

“抱歉，还没有。”

“海未胆小鬼……既然你不敢的话我就帮你好了。”

说着穗乃果就拿来自己的手机，但还没有解开锁，就被海未夺了过去。

“你别捣乱，在那之前我还有更重要的事。”

“是什么、是什么？跟你和真姬有关吗？能不能告诉我？”

穗乃果刚好奇地凑过来就又被海未推开。

“不、行。”

果断地拒绝了她，因为海未怕自己还没走出这里，所有的朋友都会打电话过来询问她具体情况。

“切，小气鬼。”

穗乃果撅着嘴，夹完馒头，然后拿了口袋把盒子放了进去。

“海未酱，很多东西啊、哪怕只是倾入了一小点爱，也会变的难以忘却，就像你对待我家馒头一样，在美国都很想吃，对吧？。”  
“所以你做很多事情就要有像今天冒着严寒来拿馒头的态度，如果再像以前那样，很多东西都会溜走的。”

什么鬼比喻，海未在心里吐槽。不过她还是明白好友的本意，微笑着接过了她递过来的口袋。

“知道了，今天就谢谢你了。”

“海未太客气啦，馒头吃不够的话就找我来拿，我一直都在这里哦。”

“是。”

走出店门，已经沉寂很久的冬季的太阳今天终于回来了，积雪在阳光的照射下泛着金光。

身子也暖和起来了，她察觉到自己逐渐开朗的心情，微笑着迈出步子。

————————————————  
手中的弓放出去的箭矢终于再一次中靶后，海未却叹了口气。

自己射出去的箭大多数都脱靶了，这使她烦躁不安。深深地吸了一口气，举起手臂想再次拉开弓，却发现自己已经没有心情练习了。

她干脆放弃了练习，解开头绳，换下道服去浴室洗澡。

这几天海未一直陪着母亲去购置新年要用的物品，加之要帮忙准备园田家的新年祭，本来想好好休息的她又忙起来了。

毕竟园田是大家族，并且自己还是父亲的独女，这些东西她都必须学着继承。她庆幸自己在新年第二天就要会美国去，不然这次祭典就该轮到她主持了。

她厌烦那些死板的规矩，但传统之道自己又不忍心割弃。两者的矛盾使她一直生活在名为“园田”的牢笼里。

洗完澡后她穿着短袖就出来了，家里的暖气开的很大，所以她不觉得很冷。

海未到厨房去给母亲打下手，今天是这一年的最后一天，晚饭自然是很丰盛，即使是以荞麦面为主。

“海未，刚刚你洗澡的时候有电话打过来了”。

母亲把她的手机递给她，海未解了锁，看见真姬的号码显示在屏幕上。

幸好在这部手机上没有设置联系人，不然自己又要被开家庭议会接受审问如何狼狈不堪地逃回美国。

真姬的号码她一直记着的，在美国的夜晚里，这串数字总是突然出现在她的眼前。有时候，明明在手机拨号盘里输入了号码，却还是不敢点下面的拨出键。

给母亲说了一声，她披了件外套走到庭院里，在打过去前，她必须想好要怎么和真姬说自己的事。回来有六天了，本来一开始信誓旦旦地跟穗乃果保证自己会马上打电话，可是到现在自己连一个电话甚至一条短信都还没发出去。

组织了一会儿语言，她打了过去。铃声响了两声后，电话就接通了。

“喂。”

好久没听见这个对于自己来说异常熟悉的声音，海未的心情突然变的有些复杂而难以述尽，和着思念、直抵心的深处。

“真姬，我……”

“我听穗乃果说你回来了？”

开门见山是最好的方法，不过对方居然也用这招。还有穗乃果这个家伙，不是说好无论如何都要由自己来告诉真姬的吗，真是管不住嘴。

“是的，我这几天帮忙准备园田家的事，所以……”

“我今晚要到神田神社初诣，你要来吗？”

海未正解释着不联系的原因，真姬却带着出人意料的邀请插了进来。真姬本身就是个容易害羞的人，不会做邀请方，以前的话一般都是由海未担任。

“好啊。”

她不假思索地回复，因为实在想见她一面。

“那么，跟以前一样。我在神田神社下面等你。”

分手前她们俩总是到零点的时候一起去参拜，因为到了白天时两个人必须回到各自的家里。

“是。”

“拜拜，晚些见。”

“再见。”

她等着对方挂了电话才放下手机，本来暖和的手因为暴露在低温环境中又变得凉了，她拍了拍自己的脸颊。

她回到厨房，母亲问她是不是有耽误什么重要的事，她回答只是朋友邀请去神社而已。

“海未，玩就玩尽兴点，以后不一定会再有这样的机会了。”

她知道母亲说的什么意思，结婚生子然后继承家族好像是她这一辈子唯一该做的事情。

“是。”

她温顺地回应着，即使心中有那么点不愉快。  
————————————————  
红白歌会看完，已经到23:45了，她从被炉里出来，到旁边的房间去换衣服。

母亲贴心地把和服准备好了，叠得整整齐齐放在地上，但是换起来太麻烦了，她决定放弃穿和服。有点辜负母亲的用心，她还是穿上了平常的装束，衬衫和羊毛外套。

穿好鞋子打算离开时，父亲过来了，他的脸色不知道为何不算太好，所以她微欠着身子小心翼翼给父亲道别。

“海未，不要乱来。”

她瞬间懂得了父亲脸色不好的原因，原来是怕自己出乱子然后给园田家丢面子啊，就像四年前被发现和真姬的关系一样。

“是。”

她不知道今晚上自己到底说了几十个“是”，突然就烦躁起来。她将手放进外套的大口袋里，摸到了那个唯一能让她安心的物品。

“那我走了，您早点休息。”

还是有些心慌地走出家门，外头的寒冷终于使她平静下来。

离新年还有十分钟，家家户户都还亮着灯。外面也没有下雪，看来来年天气很好呢。

————————————————  
她家里神田神社也不远，高中就读的学校也在神社附近，而且训练的时候神社前面那虐死人的台阶是最好的训练工具。

到了美国之后，除了最想念穗乃果家里的馒头，自己居然还挺想神社下面那长长的阶梯。

虽说是晚上，但路上有很多盛装打扮的年轻人。精力真好啊，她想。

本来海未想打开Line，但她估计那上面应该已经要被祝福语挤爆了，又放回手机，专心走自己的路。

很快她来到约定点，果然真姬已经在等她了，她也没有刻意穿上和服。

真姬和一年前相比有没有变化？海未竟然一点也回想不起来一年前的真姬，在她脑海里只出现高中时真姬害羞的面容，脸红红的很可爱。

“我来晚了，对不起。”

她发现真姬的脸色不好，难道是因为自己让她等太久的缘故吗？

“园田海未，你回来我什么不给我说一声？”

诶诶，是因为这件事吗？之前电话里为什么不提这个，现在突然在意起来了？

她还在思考医生的脑回路到底是有多神奇，真姬就转身先走上了阶梯。

“我有说过啊，这几天帮忙准备园田家的事，我给忘了……”

真姬只顾上台阶，没有搭理她。海未也说的没有底气，这件事确实错在自己身上。回来时不通知一声，好歹真姬来美国时都给自己联系了的。

“真姬，你生气了？”

海未拉住越走越快的她，手心相贴时感受到她的凉意。

“没有。”

看这样子真姬绝对是生气了，海未在心里叹气，从以前交往开始就一直对生气的她没辙。

“对不起。”

她垂下脑袋，松开拉住她的那只手，重新揣回衣服包里。

“我只希望你能把可以告诉我的全部告诉我，而不是自己像个要债的来问你。”

“知道了，抱歉。”

“上去吧。”

夜晚中的神田神社依旧是神秘而沧桑的，只不过在新年的今天多了一份热闹。

虽然是在午夜，但特意来进行初诣的人很多，拥挤嘈杂。她们随时都有可能被人群冲散，所以海未紧紧跟在真姬身后。

她感到不自在，伸出手拉住海未的袖口将她扯到自己的身边，然后拍了两拍、双手合十。

海未也跟着做了，但她有点心不在焉，想着其他的事情，然后马马虎虎地许下心愿。

“海未，认真点。”

耳边听到真姬低声的提醒，作为一个严正的人，居然在这种场合上开小差而被察觉，她觉得不好意思。在心里默默地请求神田明神原谅自己，然后重新许愿。

希望来年所有人都能幸福，她想。

俯身拜了拜后，结束了今年的初诣，她像是完成了一件大事，全身都放松下来。

“新年快乐。”

真姬微笑着对着她说，神社的灯火映衬着她的紫罗兰色瞳孔。

“新年快乐。对了，一会儿要去求签吗？”

“我不感兴趣，回去吧。”

“……那好。”

嘴上虽然应答着，但心里还是有些小失落。从开始到结束才不过二十分钟，就这样将要说再见了，多少有点懊恼，况且手上还有想交给她的东西。

她们离开神田神社，越往外走，路上的人就越少。她们都没怎么说话，两个人之间的静默使海未有些不知所措，几次想开口找点话说，但在脑子内搜索到的话题无非就是“最近怎么样”。

海未不需要问就知道对于这种毫无意义的问题真姬的回答一般都是“还好”。

她干脆打消了“找话说”这个念头，就这样保持着平衡，直到到了昌平桥，海未终于松了口气——她们得在这里分手。

“真姬，我送你回去吧。”

“不了，如果你被我父亲看到就麻烦了。”

“……但你一个人很危险的。”

“别那么担心我，又不是小孩子了……而且大家都在过新年。”

海未看着真姬一派轻松的模样叹了口气，只要是她决定的事谁都不能改变。

“那……你回去之后就早点休息，别加班。”

“谁会在新年里去搞那堆烦人的事情……海未你还是老样子，爱操心。”  
“你说我，其实你还不是一样，在美国总是忙，回来就那么几天还在忙。多担心一下你自己啊，海未。”

说完，她伸手轻轻摸了摸海未的脑袋。

“那么，我就回家了，晚安。”

“晚安。”

她转身离开，留给自己新年喜悦后的落寞心情和漫漫寂静的黑夜。

————————————————  
海未也踏上回家的路，包里她特意带上的东西开始变得沉重，每迈出一步都好像要用上大力气。

她还是没交出去，也许是天不时地不利人不和，也许是神田明神不愿赐予她一个契机，也许是自己太把自己看得起了。

三年的空白期，明明就没有能力去填补了，却还要强行给自己徒增信心、始终相信着自己还有资格。

一年前真姬在肯尼迪国际机场说给自己的话，使她在那一瞬间认为她还需要自己。复杂的心情驱使她去买了戒指，然后回去之后，她才一遍又一遍地思考真姬话语的真正含义。

她其实一点也不了解这三年的真姬。她们的感情一直是模模糊糊的，在迷茫中好像前方总是有点灯光，欣喜地向着那点光跑去时它却消失了。

就这样回去吧，好好地睡一觉，然后再把戒指随便处理了，一切都当自己干了件幸好只有自己知道的蠢事。

可是永远都不甘心啊，况且在这样的夜晚里怎么可能睡得着，冷的要死、漫长的烦人。

“海未，不要乱来。”

走前父亲的告诫回响在她的脑中，像一道令咒，使她头痛欲裂。

什么是乱来？难道我想跟自己喜欢的人在一起生活就叫乱来？难道我因为同女孩子恋爱而使家族蒙羞就叫乱来？难道我没有遵守你们的意愿、没有继承家族就叫乱来？

到底要怎样做，才能让所有人满意，才能不辜负某些人、某个人的期望。

她明白，这一次之后可能就再也没有机会了，年纪越大，就越容易对很多事情妥协，例如同别人结婚。

一想到真姬呆在其他人身边她就感到超级害怕甚至愤怒，不行，这种事情她绝对不允许发生。

这今后的路还要怎么走真的还没有好好考虑，不过眼下她更想去追回，追回那个三年，追回那个女孩。

深吸一口气，她转身又走上原来的路。

父亲，如果我再不乱来的话，如果我只是言听计从的话，我的幸福就再也不会出现，她想。

她不想再做园田家的海未，而是园田海未。

不被长辈们理解也好，被认为败坏家族名声也好，但是在对待自己的感情和生活，自己怎么样也该有权利，即使没有，她也要采取强硬态度得到。

她怕真姬走的很快，于是就挽起袖子，手中紧握着从盒子里拿出的钻戒，开始奔跑。

夜里的寒风从她耳边“呼呼”地吹过，像刀子一样割在脸上，生生的疼，冷空气窜进鼻腔里，异常难受。

在美国被同事戏称“大和的加拉哈”，但如今也不想做那么高尚的人了，追女孩就还是要脸皮厚点。

————————————————  
很快就跑到了昌平桥，海未已经很累了，心里祈祷着真姬不要走太远时，就看见她站在那边桥的尽头上，靠在桥栏上，不知在看什么。

怎么一直没走？心里疑惑着，但她也没多想原因，向着真姬的方向跑了过去。

“真姬！”

真姬吓了一跳，转过来看见折回来的海未，就像被谁发现做了偷心事一样红了脸，然后皱起了眉头。

“你怎么又回来了？”

她整理了一下衣领，打算离开时，被海未拉住了手腕。

“真姬，我还是不想放弃。”  
“也许是我恬不知耻，说过的话当耳边风，没脑子地一意孤行，但我还是不想就这样放弃。我还是想和你在一起，想和你生活。”

“所以，请嫁给我。”

海未拉过她的手，把戒指直接套在她的无名指上，这是一种极其自私的方式，对方还没同意，她就擅自做决定，真是差劲极了。

海未忐忑地对待着对面的人最后的审判，真姬却盯着戒指一言不发。两人之间的死寂，使海未觉得自己处在深海之中，窒息感和绝望感一起袭来。

“好吧，如果你不愿意的话，就把它扔下去吧，是我自作多情了。”

她垂下头，语气无力地像是初出茅庐就吃了败仗的军官。

“……海未，你累不累？”

真姬终于发话，但这之间的转换使海未摸不着头脑。

“我……不知道。”

她想不出可以用什么完美的答案来回答这个问题就只好实话实说了。她其实真的不知道，有时觉得很累很累，累到极点的时候她反而会觉得突然轻松了。

“整天的工作还有加班你不觉得累吗？”  
“父母的催促和压力你不觉得累吗？”  
“不时的饭局、酒推过来推过去你不觉得累吗？”  
“每天重复、枯燥的生活你不觉得累吗？”

“真姬……”

“园田海未，我这边累的要死。每个人都死死盯着我，怕我又闯出什么祸来，给我只够在牢笼里活动的自由。”  
“医院里的事情乱糟糟的，始终不顺心。工作终于结束想好好休息时，发现怎样也睡不着，服了两片安眠药后，醒过来天还是黑着的，这该死的夜晚怎么那么长。睡的最好的一次还是在纽约你的家里的那个晚上。”  
“父亲也是，不断安排我相亲。真的快要忍受不住了，只差一点就要妥协了。”  
“为什么每个人都不为我考虑一下，美其名曰为我好，实际上还不是用他们的方式强制性为我好……混蛋……”

说着，她蹲下身，抱住膝盖，头埋在双臂间，身子轻轻地颤抖着。

“海未，你也是……每个月为什么没事找事给我发那些邮件，我不得不仔细回想一下自己的生活状态然后再欺骗你……”

海未也蹲下身子，心疼地抚着她的背，然后伸出双臂轻柔地将她揽入自己怀中。

“抱歉，我太自以为是了，把戒指取了吧，就当我从没说过这些……对不起……”

她放弃了，因为自己把真姬弄得那么痛苦。自己也真是混蛋，如果能早点回来陪她就好了。

“园田海未……胆小鬼、懦夫、笨蛋、死木头。”

“是。”

她低声回答，如果是因为自己而让真姬感到伤心的话，那么一切的责骂她都应该接受。

“你不怕吗？我父亲、你父亲……不止这些，也许曾经所遭受过的又要再来一遍，你不怕吗？”

“当然怕，不过比起这些更想和你在一起，这件事比其他什么都重要。”

“……如果有一天又像三年前那样，我们又该怎么办？”

“再也不会发生那样的事情了，因为这一次是作为你的家人。”

真姬没问下去了，终于安静下来，靠在海未怀里。

“我困了，我想回家了。”

“那我送你回去。”

“……不是那里。”

海未愣了愣，半天才记起自己和真姬在东京也有住房，只不过她没把钥匙带过来，放在纽约的保险柜里。

“钥匙在我口袋里。”

她一直留存着，而自己却为了不看见那个使她痛苦的钥匙而采取一种封锁的方式。

“我才不是要你陪我……只是很久没回去了，家里应该很脏，一个人打扫很累，需要你帮忙而已。”

她耐心地听完真姬牵强的解释，她的话从来都是很好懂，只要自己往相反的方向理解就行了。

“今晚上我会一直陪你，不会走的。”

她笑的温柔，然后手指扣进她的指缝中，以自己手掌的热度驱逐她手心的凉意。

寒冷的夜里，她想起十二年前真姬高中毕业时，那个樱花盛开的季节，她来到音乐室，鼓起勇气把自己写了几个通宵的歌词送给了她。

她坐在钢琴前，默读完专为她而作的歌词，她抬起头，脸颊微红。

“我也是。”

————————————————  
到底花了多少个短昼去终结长夜，又花了多少个长夜去填补短昼，却都还是浪费了三年时光。

两个人的谎言都在漫长的冬季夜晚里被识破，逞强过了三年的冬天，到最终都已经被冻伤。

这三年的虚无留在回忆中，想回想曾经时，却因为被这段冗长的空白的隔得太远太远，而始终看不到。

迷茫的光依旧照着，也不清楚这之后又会有多少个短昼长夜，不过可以说，终于不再是一个人了。

【END】


End file.
